Tomoyo no tanjoubi
by Shuurei Hiryuu
Summary: It's Tomoyo's birthday and Sakura and Eriol are both nervous, but for different reasons... E
1. Tomoyo no tanjoubi

Konnichiwa, minna! It's me, Yu Cherry aka Shuurei Hiryuu. Please R&R… This is my second fic…  
Tomoyo no tanjoubi  
By Yu Cherry aka Shuurei Hiryuu  
   
A young woman stood out on a balcony, about 15 or 16. She was beautiful, with short brown hair that framed her oval face. She slowly blinked her large emerald eyes, and sighed. [What am I going to get Tomoyo for her birthday? I only have three days left, and I still can't think of anything.] Her thinking was left off as an orange stuffed animal looking creature with wings came out and said. "Sakura, Eriol's on the phone."   
Sakura went in, and picked up her cordless phone. "Hello? Eriol-kun?" she spoke.  
"Sakura-chan, did I call you at a bad time? Should I call you later?" A polite voice answered.  
Sakura blinked. "Oh, no, I was just thinking of Tomoyo-chan's birthday. I still haven't gotten her anything."  
"Well, I think I have an idea…"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sakura put her cordless down with a click and said to Kero, "Kero-chan, I really think this will work?!"   
"Can I go to the party with you?" he asked.   
"Of course?!"  
"Yay?! Cake and sweets and getting Suppi-chan drunk!!"  
*sweatdrop* "Kero-chan, be serious?!"  
"Ok, ok. But I was being serious…."  
Sakura picked up the phone again. "Let's see, Daidoji residence…. Here it is."  
"Moshi moshi, Daidoji residence."  
"May I speak to Ms.Sonomi Daidoji?"  
"Who is calling?"  
"Kinomoto Sakura"  
*Pause*  
"Sakura! This is Sonomi. Dear child, what is it that you wish to talk to me about?"  
"Well, you see, Tomoyo's birthday's in three days, and my friends and I thought of something…"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ding-dong!  
A voice answered, "Who is it?"  
"Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Mihara Chiharu, and Takashi Yamazaki."  
The door creaked open, while Chiharu and Takashi gaped, Sakura strolled though along with Syaoran and Eriol. Of course Sakura had been there many times and Eriol is his usual calm, cool self. They all walk in to find Sonomi waiting for them along with servants…(lots and lotsa servants)  
*sweatdrop* "Um… Daidoji-san, I don't think we need all the help. I'm sure that us five can do it."  
"Oh, well, then, off you go. I only thought to make things easier. If you require anything, you can call on this buzzer. Good luck!" Sonomi then walked off, thinking [She looks like more like Nadeshiko everyday…]  
Sakura set her stuff down and remarked, "Let's start!"  
"Right!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Whew, we're finally done!"  
The once bare room had bee transformed into a beautiful place. The main colors were beige and white, those being Tomoyo's favorite colors. Streamers hung from the air, while balloons floated serenely. Sonomi had offered to pay for a caterer, and they had accepted, thinking that it was one less burden to think about. However, Eriol insisted on bringing the cake, and refused to tell anything more. Everyone was mystified, but as they knew that it was no use trying to get anything out of Eriol when he chose to be quiet, they didn't ask.   
"Hey, look what I found!" Yamazaki observed. Something in his voice made them all come over. "What?" he was holding a wine bottle. Chiharu then smacked him on the head and said, "Leave that alone, you know we're underage!?" "I thought that maybe it would be fun, like when medieval knights used to feast and drink wine all night." Sakura's eyes widened. "Honto??" Chiharu answered for Yamazaki. "Of course not, that's just another one of his big lies." "Hey! They're not lies, they're true!"  
"Anyway, I think we're done for the most part in here. What you think, Syaoran?"   
"I agree, there's nothing else but the birthday to happen."  
"Let's go, guys."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was the day of Tomoyo's birthday. Sakura woke up early, something very unlike her to do, and lay still in bed. Kero, of course was still snoring, and wouldn't wake up until the morning. Sakura sighed. She wasn't going to get anymore sleep. She silently got up and took out her present or Tomoyo. Eriol and Syaoran had helped her choose it. Sakura dozed off on her desk, holding the present in her hands.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Eriol was awake, also because of nervousness. He had finally gotten Suppi to go to sleep, finding him on the roof too drunk to get down. Nakuru had apparently made him swallow icing. Eriol sighed. When could he tell her what he really thought? He hoped that this gesture would make Tomoyo realize what he really felt about her. She wasn't as clueless as Sakura. Eriol smiled fondly at the memory of the Card Mistress. He took out a small black velvet case. He snapped it open. In a bed of the softest white velvet, lay a gold ring…  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura happily greeted the dark-haired girl.   
Tomoyo smiled at the enthusiasm of her friend. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan."  
"Let's go in, classes are about to start."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tomoyo noticed that Sakura, siting next to her, was daydreaming. She wondered [I wonder what Sakura-chan is thinking about? She seemed a little absent-minded today… I know today is something, but what? Could it be the anniversary of one of Sakura-chan's card captoring adventures? Hmm… Something tugs at the back of my memory, but I just can't remember…] Tomoyo snapped back to attention absently, still thinking. The rest of the day passed by in a daze.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Now, choir practice should be ending at 5:00. It's 4:55 right now. Remember, don't spill it! Oh, and someone get this on tape, k?" Sakura said conspiratorially. Everyone started nodding eagerly then as the last part sank in, facefaulted.   
"Well, come on, she's going to leave at any minute!"  
"Tomoyo-chan?!"  
"Sakura-chan, what is it?"  
"Um…my friends and me have a little surprise for you. Now, we are going to blindfold you and um, take you somewhere."  
"Ok. I wonder where it could be. Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"  
They quickly blindfolded Tomoyo and carefully led her to the room. Syaoran, of course was left with carrying the school bags. (Poor Syaoran, I guess that's why he's so strong and all. ^_^)   
"All right. We're here, Tomoyo. Now, we're going to lift up the blindfold on the count of three. One, two, three!!" At the same instant that the blindfold was lifted, everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday!!" Well, almost everybody. Kero-chan stuck his head out of Sakura's bag and said, "Are we there yet?"  
Sakura impatiently replied, "Of course we're here, Kero-chan, didn't you hear everybody?"  
Kero flew out. "Yay?! Food, sweet, where's Suppi?"  
Eriol smiled his particularly evil-looking smile and dumped the contents of his school bag out. Out came Suppi. "Are we there?" He asked politely. Suddenly he saw Kero flying at high speed towards him and emitted a very strange sound what was half way between a squeak and a yowl. Suppi then proceeded to fly off madly as everyone either had expressions of amusement, or facefaulted.   
"Ok… Let's get started, guys. I believe that we have some refreshments that um, Daidoji-san has graciously um, provided for us." Sakura hesitantly said. Everyone agreed with a "Hai?!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Some time later…  
Tomoyo had opened all the presents given to her. Sakura had given her a new video-editing machine, and said that both Syaoran and Eriol had helped her pick it out, while Tomoyo wondered how Sakura had gotten Syaoran to agree to go shopping with Eriol. Everyone else gave their presents shyly, except for Eriol. When she had glanced at him questioningly, he mouthed, after the party. Tomoyo gave a slight nod and smiled.   
"Now, it is time for the cake?!" Eriol solemly announced, although Kero was hovering in drooling anticipation.   
Suppi gave a grimace and sneaked away, unnoticed by Kero who was almost frantic for it to appear.   
Eriol came out with a huge cake. It was a white cake, with white frosting and decorated with cherry blossoms and magnolias, Tomoyo's favorite flowers.   
Everyone gaped in awe, except for Kero, who told Eriol to start cutting the cake. Eriol, always polite and dignified, handed the knife to Tomoyo. "As the birthday girl, you should have the first cut, Daidoji-san."   
Tomoyo took the knife and said, "Um… I've never cut a cake before…Does someone know how?"  
Everyone, who was standing around Tomoyo, facefaulted.  
Eriol, who was feeling a little dizzy, volunteered. He stood in the back of Tomoyo and put his hand on hers. Slowly, he brought down the knife and sliced down. The first cut was made. Eriol then quickly cut up the rest of the cake. Kero was flying around, yelling "Gimme gimme gimme cake cake cake?!?!?!?!" He dove at the first slice, but Sakura took it away, saying, "The birthday girl always has the first slice, Kero, mind your manners!" Kero then took the next slice and was about to eat when again Sakura stopped him. "Everyone knows that the birthday girl also takes the first bite, and no one can eat the cake until she takes the first bite!" Kero sighed and facing Tomoyo, "Hurry hurry I want to eat!!!"  
Tomoyo laughed and replied, "I'm almost tempted to draw this out so I can enjoy it. Notice I said ALMOST." The last part was directed at Kero, who was trying to make a puppy face. And failed. Tomoyo slowly lifted a piece of cake to her mouth.   
"Hurry hurry hurry!!!"  
She put it in her mouth and exclaimed, "Hiiragizawa-kun, this is delicious?!" The same opinion was echoed by everyone, except for Syaoran, who glared at him in response. After the cake everybody left, except for Eriol.  
Eriol then came out with a small velvet box, with a bow on it. With a small blush, he kneeled and said…  
(no it's not a marriage ring?!)  
"I would be honored with Daidoji-san would accept this gift." Tomoyo took the box, her mouth dry. She snapped it open. Inside, on a bed of the whitest silk, lay a ring. It was gold with diamonds, clustered perfectly to make a small magnolia. She then noticed that there was a note on the back.   
Daidoji-san   
I hope you weren't offended by this gesture.   
This is a promise ring.   
If you choose to accept it, please wear it.   
If not, you are free to do as you wish…  
Eriol Hiiragizawa  
Tomoyo stared at the note. "Thank you… Eriol-kun…" Then looked up to find him gone, and no trace of him.   
[Eriol-kun…]  
She rose and walked to the balcony. There he was, walking calmly down the street like nothing had happened.   
"ERIOL-KUN?!"  
He spun around, to see Tomoyo who flashed her hand, a hand with a ring, a gold ring with clustered diamonds like a magnolia…  
End~~~~~  
How did you like it?? Love it? Hate it? If you wants a sequel, review review.  
Please review…   
Please please please   
Eriol: Cherry—  
Cherry: AHEM. What did you call me?  
Eriol: *sigh* Cherry-sama, I can't believe that you made me so forward at the end?!  
Cherry: But.. *evil grin* It was sooooo fun! Who's writing this fic, you or me?  
Eriol: I wish that anyone but you were writing it.  
Cherry: WHAT????????? *starts to chase Eriol with a huge hammer*   



	2. Note to a maybe sequel

Konnichi wa, minna! This is not the sequel to Tomoyo no tanjoubi. Arigatou to all the wonderful people   
that reviewed my fics. YAY!! I am sorry to say that Eriol got away. He used one of his spells.   
*cough*cheater*cough* But don't worry. I'll hit him with that hammer sometime.   
Some people said that they would like to see a sequel to Tomoyo no tanjoubi. Well, when I first wrote this,   
it was meant to be a one chapter story. However, if I see that enough people want a sequel. Perhaps I   
mgiht be able to write one. The problem is, that I haven't really thought about a sequel, and therefore have   
no idea what to write as a sequel! ^ ^;;; I would like to get some ideas, perhaps from the audience? *silent   
audience* Um…. Ok…. ^ ^;;;;; If you want a sequel and have an idea, please e-mail me at   
alannalioness234@aol.com. Arigatou!!  
  
Ja ne~~  
  
Yu Cherry aka Shuurei Hiryuu  
  
*Eriol appears* Did I hear you say that there was going to be a SEQUEL to this mush?  
Cherry: WHAT mush are we talking about?? *raises one eyebrow*  
Eriol: The mush that you wro- Oops. ^ ^;;  
Cherry: This time, you can't use magic, Eriol-kun. *snaps finger*  
*all his charms fly out and his magic is canceled*  
Eriol: Uh-oh… o_O  
*evil grin and a hammer appear*  
*Cherry starts to chases Eriol again*  



End file.
